1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a treatment technique of wastewater, waste liquid, and sewage, and more particularly, relates to a treatment technique for industrial wastewater, waste liquid, and municipal sewage utilizing active coke powder, and an apparatus thereof.
2. The Prior Arts
At the present, the following methods are generally performed by facilities and apparatus for the treatment of industrial wastewater, waste liquid, and municipal sewage: the industrial wastewater, waste liquid, and municipal sewage are passed in turn through bar screens, centrifuge, equalization basins, primary sedimentation tanks, aeration tanks, secondary sedimentation tanks, and tube settlers; and also various chemicals are utilized for performing biochemical and physiochemical treatments, such as sedimentation, flocculation, floatation, activated sludge process, aeration, or anaerobic fermentation. However, the above mentioned facilities and apparatus have the following disadvantages such as having overcomplicated techniques, occupying too much space, and requiring higher investment and operational costs; in particular, it is difficult for the facilities to meet the government emission standards when treating industrial wastewater having complex components, and waste liquid with high COD (Chemical Oxygen Demand).